Revenge & Forgiveness
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] Despues de la muerte de Hughes, un corazón busca venganza y perdón ¿Lo encontrará donde menos lo espera? [Roy x Envy]


**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

* * *

"Revenge & Forgiveness"

by Emiko Mihara

Otra noche cae sobre mí. La oscuridad lo rodea todo y me cubre como un manto invisible. Estoy solo de nuevo... ¿O debería decir que estoy solo como siempre?

Las calles de central se encuentran solitarias y vacías. La única luz a mí alrededor es la que proveen los faroles de la calle. Algunos encendidos, iluminan todo a su alrededor; otros rotos, iluminando apenas, desfiguran las sombras a su alrededor; el resto se mantienen apagados, en silencio.

Hace semanas desde que todo esto comenzó... Y creo que... Me gustaría que terminara de una vez... Retroceder y olvidar todo... Sin embargo... tampoco me gustaría volver si pudiera.

Mis manos se mantienen en los bolsillos de mi sobretodo aunque una repentina corriente de frío me obliga a sacarlas para levantar el cuello de mi abrigo y acomodarme el sombrero negro, cubriéndome los ojos.

Giro en la siguiente esquina, internándome en las mismísimas fauces del mal. El callejón por el que transito ahora, esta atestado por solo lo peor de lo peor en Central. Algunas tenues luces logran traspasar los mugrientos vidrios de unas licorerías y burdeles y en las veredas, apoyadas en las paredes, varias mujeres se exhiben descaradamente a los alcohólicos que salen a parrandear. Algunas se me acercan, intentando arrastrarme con ellas a alguno de los locales, pero logro soltarme y cortésmente me disculpo, abriendo apenas mi abrigo, mostrándoles mi uniforme azul.

Logro alejarme de esa zona detestable y tan desagradable para mí, y llegar por fin a ese derrumbado edificio de todas las noches. Entro sin vacilar un segundo. Las puertas de madera descansan a ambos lados del hueco de la entrada, sin obstruir para nada mi camino.

Mis pasos resuenan tenuemente entre las paredes de piedra despintada y veo a contraluz el polvo que flota en el aire y que cae del techo y las paredes. Llego de frente a una escalera con la mitad de los escalones en pie y apoyando mi mano enguantada en el barandal, comienzo a subir con la mirada clavada en el rellano.

Una vez en el segundo piso, camino en silencio por el pasillo empolvado y sucio, sin prestar mayor atención a las ventanas y a las aves en ellas, únicos testigos de la locura que llevo realizando desde hace algún tiempo. Llego frente a la única puerta allí y saco de adentro de mi bolsillo un arma. La cargo y la sostengo en mi mano derecha. Apoyo la otra mano en la madera de la puerta y la empujo, hasta abrirla.

Alguien me espera. Justo como todas las noches, esta de pie frente a la puerta, dándome la espalda.

- Creí que ya no llegarías... Flame Alchemist. -

La criatura frente a mí se gira lentamente y me mira a los ojos. Su cabello largo y lacio cae a ambos lados de su cara, pero no tapan ninguna de sus facciones gracias a la bincha en su frente. Sus ojos violáceos centellean en medio de la oscuridad y en sus delgados labios se forma una sonrisa sardónica. Sus brazos en jarra toman su cintura, haciendo que la tela negra que cubre su cadera se ondeé lentamente con sus movimientos.

- Tú... – dudo un segundo al verlo a los ojos - ¿Tú eres aquel homunculi al que llaman "Envy"? – medio grito levantando mi arma, apuntándole al corazón.

- Je. Ya sabes la respuesta. – y sonríe de lado.

- Tú... ¿Asesinaste a Hughes? – pregunto y al instante me responde con una risotada tan grande que debe echar la cabeza hacía atrás para tomar aire.

- Por favor... – suspira en tono irónico – ¿Por eso me buscaste? – comienza en tono monótono - ¿Por eso me has estado buscando todo este tiempo? – pregunta.

Sus caprichosos ojos violeta se mantienen clavados en mis pupilas negras. Asiento despacio y su sonrisa se pronuncia.

- Entonces... Debo decirte que no ha sido en vano. -

La mano con que sostengo el arma tiembla un poco, pero sigo apuntándolo, tratando de mantenerme frío. Él... Esa cosa fue lo que asesino a Maes...

- ¿Porqué? – grito y su expresión me da a entender que no entiende - ¿Porqué él...¿Porqué no se defendió? -

- Ah... Por que no podía hacerlo, claro. -

- ¡Mientes! – grito, y me acerco varios pasos a él; la punta de mi arma esta apoyada en su frente - ¡Él jamás se rendiría¡No se rendiría! -

El homunculi me mira a los ojos y su expresión de sorpresa ante mi acercamiento pasa a ser nuevamente esa sonrisa sarcástica, que parece ser su preferida.

- Quieres saberlo¿ne? – pregunta en casi un susurro. Yo asiento y bajo mi mirada a sus labios para no perder nada de lo que fuera a decir – Bien... Él no se defendió... Por que eras tú el que le apuntaba. -

Mis ojos se abren de la impresión y siento que no puedo respirar. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás y mis brazos caen pesadamente a los lados de mi cuerpo. Mi mirada se clava en el piso y abro mi boca lo más que puedo, tratando de que el preciado aire regrese a mí. No esperaba oír eso.

«Él... Esta cosa me imitó y asesinó a Maes usando mi apariencia... Por eso Maes no se defendió... No podía defenderse... Él murió... murió creyendo que yo...»

- Veo que ha sido demasiado... Lo tomaré en cuenta para no hacer lo mismo otra vez. – escucho la voz del homunculi.

Lleno de un odio renovado, levanto la mirada y el arma, y apuntando rápidamente le disparo sin siquiera decir algo.

El homunculi cae de rodillas frente a mí. Levanta su rostro y me mira con una sonrisa extraña. Un delgado hilo de sangre recorre su mentón y una mancha roja comienza a caminar por su ropa negra, cubriendo rápidamente todo su pecho. La bala fue directo en el corazón. No va a sobrevivir.

Me quedo mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de hacerle ver todo el dolor y el odio que ha hecho nacer dentro de mí. El brillo de sus ojos violetas se va opacando hasta desaparecer por completo. Esta muerto.

Mi mano deja caer el arma homicida al suelo, haciendo un ruido apenas apagado. Doy varios pasos para rodear el cadáver del homunculi y llegar a la ventana. Me apoyo en el marco y sin entender porque, me abandono a las intensas ganas de llorar. Mis ojos negros se cierran deprisa y varios hipos escapan de mis labios. Mis puños se cierran en impotencia.

Se suponía que esto tenía que hacerme sentir mejor, pero... solo... Solo a conseguido hacer que el dolor se vuelva más profundo y agudo... Ya no busco más venganza... Busco perdón... Tu perdón... Perdóname por no estar allí cuando me necesitaste... Maes.

Mis ojos están cerrados, por eso siento mejor todo a mí alrededor. Alguien está detrás de mí. Me abraza lentamente, rodeándome la cintura. Ciento una cálida respiración en mi cuello. Es agradable pero...

- Roy... -

Giro mi rostro y me encuentro con tus ojos verdes. ¿Es verdad¿No es una ilusión?

- Maes... – murmuro dudoso. Levanto una de mis manos y acaricio tu rostro - Maes. - sonríes como me gusta y acercándote un poco me besas despacio.

- Roy... Te extrañe. – me susurras abrazándome con fuerza. Mi rostro queda contra tu pecho, porque sigues siendo más alto que yo. Levanto mis brazos y rodeo tu cintura, abrazándote también.

- Yo... – dudo de nuevo – También... – nuevas lágrimas empiezan a escapar – Te extrañe. -

Te separas un poco de mí y me tomas de la barbilla para verme a los ojos. Pareces preocupado.

- ¿Porqué lloras? Creí que te gustaría verme de nuevo. – dices en tono triste. No puedo evitar apurarme para responderte.

- No. No es eso. Yo... No... – más lágrimas. ¿Es que acaso no puedo dejar de llorar? - ¡Perdóname Maes! – gritó abrazándote con fuerza.

- ¿Perdonarte¿Porqué debería? No me has echo nada. – dices rodeándome de forma sobreprotectora. Susurras en mi oído tratando de calmarme.

- Yo... Tú... Debí estar allí... De estarlo... No estarías... No habrías... – comienzo a decir desesperado. Siempre hago lo mismo.

- No fue tu culpa. Sé que me habrías protegido... no lo dudo. – me sonríes de nuevo y me besas, rodeándome con tus brazos.

Me dejo llevar por ese contacto. Siento que no puedo vivir más de una noche sin él.

Tus manos cobran vida sobre mi cintura y subiendo por mi pecho, paran en mis hombros, metiendose debajo de mi sobretodo, me lo sacas deslizándolo lentamente.

Me cuelgo de tu cuello para que no dejas de besarme como lo estas haciendo. Tus manos regresan a mi cintura y me levantas hasta sentarme en el marco de la ventana.

Abro mis piernas y te paras entre ellas para continuar besándome mientras desabrochas los botones de mi saco azul. Me lo quitas y lo arrojas casi con fastidio a tus espaldas.

Un gemido escapa de mi garganta cuando comienzas a acariciarme por debajo de la camisa. Dejas mi boca para tomar mi cuello. Lo estiro, haciendo mi rostro a un lado para que tomes mi hombro también.

Las sensaciones son increíbles. Cada beso de tus labios en mi piel manda una descarga por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi ingle. Siento como con cada atención de tus manos y tu boca, mi miembro se despierta más y más. No creo poder soportar mucho. Jamás lo hago.

- Ma—es—yo— -

Me besas antes de poder agregar nada. No entiendo por que lo haces así, pero te dejo.

Te arranco el saco azul del uniforme junto con la camisa. Es injusto que sigas tan vestido, teniéndome a mí solo con los boxers. Rodeo tus piernas con las mías, acercándote de nuevo. Nuestras ingles chocan repentinamente y te oigo gemir en mi cuello por primera vez esta noche.

- Roy—no—pu—e—do—má—ás— - dices entrecortado.

Te desabrochas el cinturón y abres el cierre de tu pantalón. Me tomas de la cintura y me levantas para bajarme el boxer. Me besas rápido para que no grite en el momento en que me tomas sin aviso ni preparación, pero solo un gemido abandona mi garganta. Un gemido que tu boca se encarga de acallar.

Maes, esto es el paraíso.

Comienzas a entrar y salir de mí como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Las sensaciones que me recorren en estos momentos son únicas. No puedo explicarlas con palabras. Lo arruinaría con solo intentarlo.

Tus manos me sostienen por el trasero y yo me aferró a tu cuello con mis brazos y a tu cintura con mis piernas, pero parece ser que pierdes fuerza. Te tambaleas unos pasos y terminas por apoyar mi espalda contra la pared. Así será más fácil.

La velocidad con la que me penetras comienza a ser más y más rápida y no puedo evitar los gemidos y jadeos que nacen de los más fondo de mi ser. Comienzas a susurrar en mi oído, palabras afectuosas y de amor. Me dices que me amas y que no quieres perderme otra vez.

Mis brazos se cierran más alrededor de tu cuello, cercando más nuestros pechos, casi como uno. Trato de responderte pero es demasiado lo que siento. No puedo decir nada ahora. Nada además de que te amo y que no quiero que te detengas.

Por favor Maes, no te detengas.

Siento esa sensación en mi columna y en mi miembro. Estoy tan cerca Maes y siento... Siento que tú también.

Gritas mi nombre y yo hago lo mismo sin dudarlo un segundo. Las sensaciones se intensifican durante unos segundos y nos rodean, adormeciéndonos repentinamente.

Esto es el paraíso, Maes.

Mis ojos están cerrados, pero no suelto el abrazo en tu cuello. No voy a soltarte esta vez. Tienes que quedarte. Mi respiración comienza a normalizarse. Quédate esta vez.

- ¿No piensas soltarme, Flame? -

Esa voz... Es fría e irónica. Tan diferente a la tuya, pero aún así, esta allí.

Mis ojos se abren y mi mirada descansa unos segundos en los ojos violetas de Envy, mientras suelto su cuello. En ese momento parecería que aún conservan algo del brillo de tus ojos verdes.

- ¿Estás bien Flame? – me pregunta y yo solo asiento, alejando mi mirada hasta el piso.

Sus manos blancas me toman de las caderas y poco a poco siento como sale de dentro de mí. Yo resbalo por la pared, hasta estar sentado en el piso. Envy se arrodilla frente a mí y se queda en silencio mirándome.

- ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir con esto? -

- ¿Realmente te importa? – pregunto poniéndome de pie.

Tomo mi ropa del piso y comienzo a vestirme apresuradamente bajo su mirada violeta.

- Volveré mañana. – digo tomando el arma del piso, quitándole el polvo con un pañuelo.

- Sí... Lo sé. – me responde con un dejo de cansancio.

Ya estoy afuera. Camino por el callejón, ahora desierto. Los primeros rayos del sol iluminan la calle al final de mi camino y mis pasos se hacen lentos y pesados. Creo que hoy también llegaré tarde al cuartel. Mis manos están de nuevo en mis bolsillos y mis ojos se entre cierran por el resplandor.

_La venganza puede mantener a un hombre con vida y convertirse en su única razón de ser. _No hay palabras más ciertas. Yo soy la prueba de ello, aunque... Creo que hay algo más que también puede mantener a un hombre vivo: el perdón.

Yo busco venganza.

También busco perdón.

Y los consigo a ambos... Todas las noches... Aunque tal vez... Solo sean una ilusión.

"Revenge & Forgiveness"

-OWARI-

* * *

"Fullmetal Alchemist" © Arakawa Hiromu, 1999 

"Revenge & Forgiveness" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
